


Watch Me Ignite

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Harlot's Delectables [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strangers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trying to keep quiet and not get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: You have one helluva good time with a white-haired stranger at some shady bar.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Harlot's Delectables [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028448
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Watch Me Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This steamy idea has been brewing for awhile now and I’ve finally decided to write it out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

“You’re already this wet for me, babe?”

The loud rock music and clamor of the crowded bar drowns out your soft whimpers. You shiver and bite your lower lip as nimble fingers tease your cunt, still slightly cool from the cold beer he was nursing moments ago. A strong hand squeezes your hip as you fidget in the lap of the white-haired stranger you’ve only just met tonight.

He said his name was Dante. 

But the searing hot breath blowing against the nape of your neck makes you wonder if he’s actually the devil himself.

You expected to spend your night drinking at this shady bar, maybe catch the eye of a fellow lonely stranger. But when you noticed one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen sitting in a secluded booth...you felt a sudden shift in the air. And you knew that this ordinary night would turn out a little more interesting if you broke the ice with a couple of beers. 

The playful quirk of his scruffy lips made your knees weak as you offered him a free drink and some company. Both of you introduced yourselves before launching into some humorous conversation with a lot of blatant flirting. You ended up on his lap before another round of beer, grinding against the impressive bulge hiding in his leather pants. He stroked the top of your thighs, calloused thumbs teasing just above your black miniskirt as you trade some raunchy quips…

But then, you really piqued his interest with a racy whisper close to his ear, giving him a sultry wink before widening your legs in a subtle invitation.

_“You strike me as the type that gets off on danger.”_

You swear there’s a flash of red in his striking blue eyes as he stared down at you, pupils dilating rapidly as his gaze lingered on your thighs. _“You could say that,”_ he murmured with a wolfish grin, wrapping one arm around your hips as he slipped the other hand underneath your skirt. You tremble in anticipation as his fingers slowly trail up your inner thigh, creeping closer and closer until barely touching your soaked panties. 

Dante leaned in close as he pushed the flimsy fabric aside, stirring your simmering desire with a husky whisper of his own.

_“And you must really love playing with fire.”_

The sudden sound of glass breaking knocks you out of the heady moment as your head whips around towards the bar. Dante uses the timely distraction to push one finger inside you, making your hips jump as you quickly bring your attention back to titillating the matter at hand. You just barely manage to stifle your moan as he slowly moves his finger in and out of your slick cunt. Your thighs quiver with the restraint of keeping your hips still as he adds another finger before gradually pumping them in time with the rowdy music blaring through speakers. 

“Oh fuck,” you whine softly as your pleasure rises higher and higher with every sly stroke beneath your miniskirt.

Dante lets out a breathy chuckle. “You like that, babe?” he taunts playfully while doing a come-hither motion with his fingers. 

You smother another moan by reaching for your long-forgotten beer and chugging the rest of it down. Dante grunts as your cunt twitches with your immediate release, slightly rocking his confined hard-on against your ass. Your eyes roam around the bar through the haze of your ongoing orgasm, wondering if any of its patrons are aware of the salacious act currently happening in the corner booth. 

It’s right then and there that you decide to up the ante in this dangerous game. 

“My place isn’t too far from here,” Dante points out with a cheeky grin as he carefully removes his hands from between your legs. “How about you ride with me and we’ll pick up where you got off?” he asks while suckling his fingers, softly humming at the taste of you while your hand slithers behind your back.

“Hmm,” you hum, quirking an eyebrow in thought as you quickly unbuckle his belt. “It’s a very tempting offer,” you murmur while unbuttoning the fly of his leather pants. “But I’m not done playing with fire _juuuuust_ yet.”

You relish the spark of aroused shock in his eyes as you stuff your hand deep into his pants and grab the base of his girthy cock. Your hips slightly shift up and off his lap as you pull him out, making sure that your miniskirt is hiding his long and hard member. You bring your lips within a hair’s length of his scruffy mouth, tasting yourself on his panting breath as you move your drenched panties to the side.

“C’mon, baby,” you whisper, getting lost in the flame of fiery gaze while aligning him against your entrance. 

“Watch me ignite.” 

Your tongue flicks out as you slowly sink down on his cock, steadily taking him in with a satisfying sigh while licking his bottom lip. Dante slams his mouth against your own, muffling the husky growl crawling up his throat while squeezing your hips. You smirk against his lips as you settle back down on his lap, squirming at the feel of being completely filled while he pries your mouth open with his teeth.

It looks like your typical drunken makeout session to anyone glancing over at the corner of this shady bar.

But both of you know there’s nothing typical about it as you slowly clench your cunt over and over, savoring every throb of his cock while ravishing each other’s mouths with greedy tongues.

Dante tightens his grip on your hips, digging his nails into your miniskirt as he refrains from bucking up into you. He tears away from your wanton kiss and grabs his neglected beer, acting like nothing is amiss while chugging the rest of it down in one smooth motion. You surreptitiously look around the bar, checking to see if anyone is onto your dangerous game.

“Now that you’re all warmed up,” he whispers, softly nipping at your ear while wrapping one arm around your hips. 

“Time to turn up the heat.”

You’re not even aware of his hand up your skirt until you feel his fingers slipping under your ruined panties. A soft gasp of surprise threatens to escape your throat, but he quickly captures your lips once more as he rubs tight circles around your clit. It doesn’t take long for you to feel the pulses of pleasure building up again, coiling between your legs before unraveling with your blissful orgasm.

Dante softly growls as your body silently shudder in his lap, reveling in every twitch and spasm until he cums with a slight shiver. You feel his seed gush out in white hot spurts as you pull away from wicked lips, letting your eyes wander over the unwary faces of strangers all around the bar. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close to his chest, remaining absolutely still while both of your pleasure subsides.

“Damn...that was fucking hot,” you murmur with a soft giggle.

You feel his chest rumble with a deep chuckle in response as one of the waiters comes by your table. “How we doin’ over here?” they ask with a friendly smile, totally oblivious to the shameless act that just occurred. Both of you share knowing glances before giving different responses at the same time.

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic!”

“Great! Uh...check, please?” 


End file.
